mediterraneanvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamta Goduadze
| birth_place = Tbilisi, Georgian SSR, USSR | alias = | origin = | genre = | occupation = Singer | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2004–present | label = Minos EMI | associated_acts = | website = https://tamta.gr/ }} Tamta Goduadze ( : თამთა გოდუაძე; : Τάμτα Γκοντουάτζε, romanized: Támta Gkontouátze; born 10 January 1981), known as simply Tamta, is a Georgian-Greek singer. She first achieved popularity in Greece in 2004 for her participation in Super Idol Greece, in which she placed second. She went on to release several charting albums and singles in Greece (and Cyprus). Tamta became a mentor on X Factor Georgia in 2014, and The X Factor Greece in 2016. She represented Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 with the song "Replay", finishing in 13th place with 109 points. She later represented Greece at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 9 with the song "Sex With Your Ex". Early life Tamta Goduadze was born and raised in Georgia, where she started singing at the age of five. When Goduadze was 14, she married her 16-year-old boyfriend and soon gave birth to their daughter Annie. While raising her daughter, she graduated from high school and attended Tbilisi State University. She and her husband divorced after six years of marriage, and Goduadze later left Georgia with their daughter and immigrated to Greece. Goduadze's mother and younger brother had previously immigrated to Greece, where her mother found work as a housekeeper. In Greece, Goduadze settled in Athens, but did not have a residence permit; she made money by assisting her mother as a housekeeper. Career 2003–2006: Super Idol and beginnings In 2003, while she was working as a housekeeper in Athens, one of the families Goduadze worked for recommended her to audition for Super Idol, in order to receive a residence permit. She entered the talent show and subsequently became a finalist. Goduadze went on to place as the show's runner-up, behind winner Stavros Konstantinou. Following her appearance on Super Idol, Goduadze was signed to Greek record label Minos EMI to begin a music career. Her first single "Eisai To Allo Mou Miso" featuring Stavros Konstantinou was released in 2004 and later Goduadze began live appearances with Antonis Remos and Giorgos Dalaras. In early 2006, released her debut studio album Tamta by MINOS EMI. The same year, Goduadze began live appearances with Thanos Petrelis, Katerina Stanisi and Apostolia Zoi in Apollonas. Also, she received the award "Best New Artist" in Mad Video Music Awards. 2007–2009: Agapise me, soundtracks, and advertising campaign In January 2007, Hellenic Radio and Television (ERT), announced Goduadze's participation in the Greek national final for the Eurovision Song Contest 2007, competing with the song "With Love". Despite only placing third in the competition, "With Love" still went on to become a widely successful song in Greece, peaking at number two on the Greek singles. Her second studio album Agapise me was later released on May 16, 2007. The same year, Goduadze performed the soundtrack of the TV series Latremenoi Mou Geitones, "Ela Sto Rhythmo", the soundtrack of LACTA's advertising campaign, "Mia Stigmi Esu Ki Ego" and became ambassador of companies SKECHERS & AVON Cosmetics. In June 2008, Goduadze stated in an interview that she would like to represent Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009. Rumours also stated that the Cyprus Broadcasting Corporation (CyBC) had been in contact with her since May of that year. In response, Greek media outlets also demanded that ERT chose Goduadze to represent Greece in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009, following suspicions of favouritism from Eastern Bloc countries in the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 where Kalomira finished in third place. The rumours ultimately did not materialise and ERT chose Sakis Rouvas for the 2009 Contest. In early 2009, Goduadze released the single "Koita me" to radios as the first single from her upcoming album. 2010–2013: Tharros i alitheia and Rent In March 2010, released her third studio album "Tharros I Alitheia". Also, Goduadze released a single with the same name featuring Sakis Rouvas. The same year, released two more singles, "Egoista" featuring Isaias Matiaba and "Fotia". For one season (2010-2011), Goduadze played in the Greek version of the musical Rent. In 2011, Goduadze released two singles: "Zise To Apisteuto" and "Tonight" featuring Claydee & Playmen. The same year, she made live appearances in Thessaloniki with Sakis Rouvas and Eleni Foureira. In 2012, she released two singles: "Niose Tin Kardia" and "Konta Sou". In 2013, released singles "S' Agapao" and "Pare Me". Also, during the 2013-2014 season, Goduadze made live appearances in Teatro Music Hall Athens with Paola, Pantelis Pantelidis and Stan. 2014–present: The X Factor, Cabaret, attrattivo x Tamta, Eurovision and Mediterraneanvision In 2014, Tamta released singles "Gennithika Gia Sena" featuring Xenia Ghali and "Den Eimai Oti Nomizeis". The season 2014-2015, she was a judge and mentor in X Factor Georgia. In 2015, Tamta released the single "Unloved" which was intended for the Greek participation in Eurovision Song Contest 2015. In 2016, Tamta released the single "To Kati Parapano". From April 2016 to April 2017, she was a judge and mentor in The X Factor Greece. Also, in 2017, released singles "Protimo", "Ilious Kai Thalasses" and "More Than A Summer Love" (English version of Ilious Kai Thalasses). The season 2017-2018, Tamta played the role of Sally Bowles in the Greek version of musical "Cabaret". In early 2018, Tamta did live appearances in BOX Athens with Melisses, DJ Young, Konnie Metaxa & Animando. Later that year, she released singles "Arxes Kalokairiou" with an English version "Tag You In My Sky" and the soundtrack of the movie "The Bachelor", "Na Me Pareis Makria". In late 2018, Tamta released her first clothing collection with Atrattivo. In December 2018, it was revealed that Tamta would represent Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 with the song "Replay". Tamta had previously been offered the chance to represent Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 with the song "Fuego", but declined the offer due to scheduling issues. Greek singer Eleni Foureira went on to represent the country instead, placing second in the competition, Cyprus' best result of all-time. Both songs were written by Greek-Swedish songwriter Alex P. The music video was released on March 5, 2019. Discography *''Tamta'' (2006) *''Agapise Me'' (2007) *''Tharros I Alitheia'' (2010) Filmography Category:Artists Category:MSC 9 artists